Becoming
by whateverimcurrentlycalled
Summary: story style write up of a Kingdom Hearts role-play with my cousin. AkuRoku. rated for content of later chapters
1. Forbidden

Well, heres my first submission the the wonderful fandom of Kingdom Hearts! yay! *cheers* This is written from a KH role play i do with my cousin on MSN. Ive only added description to turn it into a full story format. All the dialogue and events i intend to write exactly as we wrote them in rp. So, sincemy cousin is half the story, credit to her, MrsStevenJigsaw098 for half the dialogue, and alot of the plot line. Ingenius! ^^

Also, for thsi beginning of this chapter, credit must go to Ldrmas on deviant art. This wodnerful author wrote a short fanfic along the lines of this chapter, called Roxas's Nightmare -AkuRoku-, which inspired the beginning of our role play. No plagiarism is intended on our part for this, and our version of this is only included so that following chapters make sense. Please, if the author of that amazing fanfic is reading this and thinking 'hey! thats my idea!', no offense!

Anyway, since this is a write up of role play, updates may be sporadic. i have a fair bit of rp already done to work with, but coordinating ourselves to do more often seems to be an impossible task! Apologies if it takes a while to update. I can only write as far as we rp... Also, the chapters will proabbly be pretty short. Im rubbish at long chapters, so... if long chapters is essential to you, dont read this! so... may the Kingdom Hearts awesomeness begin! =D

**Disclaimer:** i own them! they're mine! =D ...ok, i lie... dont own a thing... damn shame...

* * *

Roxas stretched as he contemplated movement. It might be the morning, but that didn't mean he actually had any desire to move from his comfortable bed... not that he had a heart with which to feel desire, but still...

A banging noise down the corridor interrupted his lazy thoughts, and he frowned. None of the other members who had rooms on this corridor made any noise at all. Really, it was just him, Zexion and Axel. Well, okay, Axel could be noisy, but he was sure the redhead wouldn't even have opened his eyes yet. Besides, it was in the other direction...

Roxas dragged himself out of bed to the sounds of more banging, curiosity getting the better of him. A quick glance down the corridor told him it was further away than he thought. As he stood in the doorway, debating whether to go down the corridor to investigate, the banging came again, from just around the corner.

Frowning again, he followed the noise, stopping dead as he turned the corner. Roxas stared up into the huge yellow eyes of the biggest heartless he'd ever seen. He couldn't help the slight gasp that escaped his lips.

Almost at the same time, the heartless lunged at him. Roxas was too slow to dodge, and winced as the heartless broke the skin of his arm. Summoning the keyblade, the blond ran forward, prepared to attack the heartless. Though the attack was fast, it wasn't fast enough, and Roxas crashed to the floor as the heartless swiped his legs, leaving deep gashes.

As the heartless moved in for another attack, Roxas moved to dodge, but the heartless caught him in the side as he tried to roll away. A small cry escaped him, but was short lived as the heartless swiped at his head, silencing him. Unable to maintain them, Roxas let the keyblades disappear, accepting defeat. Would this be the end?

The heartless moved back as a slight gash formed in what passed for an arm, and Roxas slowly lifted his head, looking for the source. The sight that greeted him was that of his red haired comrade, stood in front of Roxas's own prone form, a deathly grip on his chakrams.

'You're despicable...' he heard Axel say, words filled with venom.

'...Axel...' he managed, though too quiet for the redhead to hear. He watched as Axel threw both chakrams at the heartless, leaving deep wounds in its chest. Axel looked at the floor for a minute, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, Roxas could see the rage flowing within them. When he spoke, the words were almost inaudible, but the imminent threat contained within them was unmistakable.

'Nobody lays a finger on my Roxas, you despicable pile of nothingness...' Axel seemed to burst into flames before Roxas's eyes, and he gasped slightly. He ran at the heartless, screaming, and throwing fireballs, formed from his very being.

Roxas's vision was suddenly filled with flame. It lasted mere seconds, but when it dissipated, the heartless was nowhere to be seen. Axel still stood before him, covered in flame, and breathing heavily. His eyes were bright orange, and Roxas could only stare with wide eyes as Axel closed his eyes, seemingly calming himself, letting the flames die out.

He turned to Roxas, and in that same moment Roxas lost his last drop of energy, letting his eyes fall shut. Axel just stared at him for a moment, before speaking quietly.

'Roxas...crap...you weren't ever supposed to see...' he looked away, rubbing a hand over his face as a sigh fell from his lips. He walked over to Roxas's unconscious body, lifting him gently into his arms, Roxas's head falling against his chest. 'I'm sorry...'

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

'Zexion!' Axel called as he walked down the deserted corridor, knowing the healers room was near. Sure enough, he emerged from his room a few doors down only seconds later.

'Number eight...what is it?' Axel tried not to let the desperation show in his face, though the tone of his voice betrayed him.

'I need you to fix him...' Zexion's eyes fell to the prone form in Axels arms, and merely pointed to his room, asking no questions.

'Through here...' Axel walked into Zexion's room, lying Roxas carefully on the bed. Even in unconsciousness, the movement caused Roxas to wince slightly as Zexion started cleaning his wounds.

Axel stood beside the bed, silent and unmoving. He took Roxas's coat from Zexion as the healer removed it to get at the wounds.

'He's going to need to get that to Marluxia to get it fixed...' he commented as he handed him the dark garment. After a while, Zexion looked up from his work to fix his eyes on the unusually silent Axel.

'You're awfully quiet...' he commented.

'There was a heartless. Biggest I've ever seen. Took a lot out of me...' he replied quietly.

'Maybe you should rest,' the healer replied, placing glowing hands over Roxas's chest. Axel watched as the blond visibly relaxed, but didn't make any attempt to do as Zexion has suggested. Zexion looked up at his utter lack of movement and sighed.

'Number eight... I'm telling you, you should rest...' Axel looked down at Roxas before quietly Zexion what he had done.

'The heartless... I had to use... I thought he was unconscious...' Zexion stared at him.

'You know full well that ability is banned in this castle...' The comment caused Axel to glare at the slate haired teen.

'It would have killed him!' he shouted, before wobbling slightly. Zexion brought a chair behind him, before forcefully pushing the redhead down into it. Axel made no attempt to resist. Zexion sighed heavily, before returning to his patient, sewing up the wounds.

'He'll be ok...right?' came the quiet unsure voice.

'He should be fine' Zexion replied, placing a glowing hand over Roxas's chest again and closing his eyes. His eyes shot open again as Roxas's breathing started to slow.

'Oh no...' he breathed. Axel's eyes widened as he took in the healers words.

'What? What is it? Roxas? Roxas?' he exclaimed, hit by a sudden wave of panic at the worried eyes Zexion was displaying at Roxas.

'His breathings slowed down... he's lost too much blood...' Zexion told him, knowing it was no use lying to the redhead.

'There must be something we can do!'

'We could try a blood transfer... but I have no clue as to what his blood type is...'

'How long would it take to find out?' Axel asked worriedly.

'About half an hour...' Zexion informed him.

'And how long does Roxas...' he trailed off, unable to finish the question.

'Less than that...' Zexion answered quietly. Axel cursed quietly under his breath before holding out his arm to Zexion.

'Use mine,' he said bluntly. Zexion stared at him for a minute.

'But...if his body doesn't accept it...' Axel suddenly stood up, grabbing Zexion by the neck of his coat.

'Use my blood, dammit!' he shouted in his face, eyes wide. Zexion blinked before replying.

'Ok, fine... just let go...'

Axel took a couple of deep breaths before carefully putting Zexion back down. He watched as Zexion gathered the tube and needles he would need. The healer attached the needles to either end of the tube, placing one in Roxas's arm, the other in the proffered arm of Axels'. The redhead hissed slightly at the sting it caused, but otherwise didn't react.

'You might want to sit down...' Zexion commented, eyeing Axels unsteady form carefully.

'It'll run faster if I stand...' Zexion sighed in exasperation.

'Suit yourself then...' he replied, starting to clear up the mess. He saw Axels legs begin to buckle out of the corner of his eye, and ran to catch him before he hit the floor, carefully placing him in the nearby chair.

'I-is it e-enough...' the redhead managed, voice barely audible.

'It should be...' Zexion told him quietly, carefully removing the needle from his arm. Axel nodded slightly, before blacking out altogether. Zexion sighed as he removed the other needle from Roxas. He smiled ever so slightly as Roxas's breathing levelled.

'Thank goodness... it worked...'

* * *

So, what did you think? Reviews are like life! see that little button just there? pressing it will make me a very happy bunny... ^^


	2. Monster

Heres chapter 2! ^^ I wasnt going to do daily updates, because i know ill never be able to maintain them, but... at the request of my cousin, I'm uploading chapter 2 the day after chapter 1... Enjoy guys! expecially you MrsStevenJigsaw098. No im not gullible enough to upload more than once a day...even if you beg, or *cringes* threaten me with no rp... probably...

Disclaimer: dont own it... *cries*

* * *

Axel groaned slightly as his eyes flickered open, putting his head in his hands.

'Man... I feel like crap...' he muttered to himself.

'Wouldn't surprise me if you do...' came the reply, making Axel look up in surprise, still half asleep.

'Huh?' he winced at the sudden movement. 'Ow...'

'I had to take some of your blood and give it to Roxas...' Zexion reminded him, as he fetched a flannel and a bowl of cold water, pressing the cool material to Roxas's sweat covered forehead.

'Wha-?' Axel responded eloquently, looking around the room. The sight of Roxas, still lying unconscious on the bed before him, caused him to remember the events of earlier. 'Oh crap...' he commented quietly, putting his head back in his hands.

Roxas winced slightly, slowly opening his eyes as Axel sighed beside him. He looked around the room, his gaze finally settling on the redhead.

'...huh?...' he muttered quietly, trying to remember what had led to him being in this position. Axel looked up.

'Roxas...?' he asked a little uncertainly.

'...Axel?...' he responded quietly. Axel looked at him carefully.

'Um...how do you feel?' he asked tentatively.

'...horrible... like someone's stabbing me over and over...' Axel sighed again and looked away.

'Roxas...' he began, as his eyes fell to look at the floor. 'I'm sorry...'

'I-it's alright Axel...' Roxas replied, not quite understanding just what the redhead was trying to apologise for. Zexion lightly pressed the damp flannel to Roxas's forehead, trying to cool the overheating blond. Axel slowly pulled himself up, carefully walking over to the sink for a drink, putting a hand to his throbbing head.

'Axel?...' Roxas said quietly. Axel turned back to him warily; afraid he would remember what had happened just before the blond had lost consciousness. Roxas looked up at him curiously.

'W-what are you?' he asked. Axel tensed. That was the one thing he had hoped Roxas would forget.

'Wha-...Roxas, I...I...' Axel gave up, forgetting his drink, and stumbling to the door. Roxas tried to sit up, to catch him, but was too weak to accomplish the simple task. Axel paused at the door, looking back slightly.

'I-I'm sorry...' he muttered, before walking out of the room altogether. Roxas stared at the door for a minute, a little taken aback, before coming back to his senses.

'Zexion, help me up...'

'But Roxas, you shou-'

'I said help me up!' Roxas interrupted forcefully. Zexion sighed slightly before moving to his side.

'Fine...' he agreed reluctantly, carefully helping Roxas to stand. Roxas winced slightly, a hand pressed to his chest.

'This isn't a good idea Roxas... your body is still too weak...' Zexion chided quietly.

'I-I don't care... I need to talk to him' the blond insisted, limping off with a determined look on his face, holding his side. Zexion could only watch him leave, sighing as he wondered just how long it would be before the both of them came limping back...

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Axel only managed to get halfway down the corridor before having to stop. He leaned heavily against the wall, before sliding down it, resting his head on his knees. He couldn't stop the rampant thoughts running through his head. _Why did he have to see? He thinks I'm a monster..._

'Axel?...' Roxas muttered, wincing as he staggered towards his comrade. Axel looked up, surprised to see him making his way towards him.

'Roxas! What are you... You should be in bed?' he exclaimed, worriedly. Roxas just chuckled slightly, obviously still in a lot of pain.

'Roxas?' Axel sighed in resignation when Roxas made to attempt to leave. 'At least sit down...' Roxas slowly slid himself down beside the redhead, as Axel resumed his previous position, resting his head on his legs again. Roxas winced again, sighing slightly. Axel sighed too, hearing Roxas.

'Roxas...why are you here?' he asked quietly.

'I...don't know...' Roxas replied honestly, fanning himself slightly.

'You should be resting. It took a lot of effort to follow me. You must have a reason...' Axel insisted.

'I just...wanted to know what happened...' Roxas told him.

'A heartless attacked you, nearly killed you, I killed it. End of.' Axel replied bluntly.

'I know...but I mean... what happened with you?' Roxas pressed. Axel sighed, sitting in silence for a few minutes before finally resigning himself to giving a proper answer.

'Sometimes...sometimes just the chakrams, or the keyblade, or whatever weapon it is you use isn't enough.' He began quietly. 'Even if you channel magic as well, there are some heartless that just wont die. Way back when I first joined the organisation, I encountered one like that, and did the only thing I could to beat it.' Roxas listened carefully, not wanting to interrupt now he was finally getting an answer from the redhead.

'But,' Axel continued. 'It's hard to control. I have a handle on it most of the time, but occasionally my barriers slip, and... well, you saw.'

'Oh...' Roxas said, looking at the floor. Axel looked away, burying his head again.

'I'm a monster...' he said quietly.

'Y-you're not, Axel...' Roxas told him, voice shaking a little as he remembered the fiery figure that had stood before him. Axel just laughed sarcastically, turning back to face Roxas.

'Roxas, I scared you. I can see it in your eyes, even now, you're still afraid of me.' He looked back at the floor. 'You were never supposed to see...'

'There are a lot of things I should never see...but... I'm not a kid Axel!' Roxas told him.

'And how many times have you seen someone you know and trust turn into a demonic human fireball right in front of you?' Axel exclaimed. 'I could have killed you, Roxas!'

'B-but you didn't! You controlled it!'

'You have no idea how much that took...' Axel responded quietly, resting his head on his knees.

'I guess not...' Roxas responded, starting to overheat again.

'And you're still afraid of me. I've ruined everything...' he looked away.

'I'm not scared of you Axel...' Roxas told him.

'Oh really? Then why do you look so worried and afraid every time I look at you?'

'How can I? I don't have a heart... I can't have emotions...' Roxas reminded him.

'I don't know! I just...you're not the same...you don't see me the same... I scared you, and now everything is different.' Axel sighed. 'I'll tell Xemnas not to pair us up anymore when I see him...' He finished quietly.

'No!' Roxas exclaimed, feebly grabbing on to Axels sleeve. Axel looked at him in surprise.

'Roxas...?'

'Don't tell Xemnas that!' Roxas's voice began to shake as tears welled up in his eyes.

'But...if he pairs us together...after...'

'I don't care!' Roxas told him forcefully.

'You don't...? But... I... You know what I'm capable of, but still...' Axel tied, not fully understanding.

'I-I really don't care!' Roxas assured him, as the tears started rolling down his cheeks.

'Roxas... y-you really don't care? It...it really doesn't matter?'

'No I don't!' Roxas told him, putting a hand to his forehead. Axel rested a hand on his shoulder.

'Roxas...' he began, tears of his own beginning to form. 'I don't understand...why?'

'You're my friend...' Axel gently wrapped his arms around the younger boy, as the ears started to fall. 'I-I...thankyou...' Roxas smiled slightly at the unexpected contact and gratitude.

'Anytime...' Axel remained for a few more minutes before regaining control of himself. He sniffed slightly before releasing Roxas.

'We should get you back...' he told him.

'Yeah... I think so... I feel boiling...' he commented, cheeks flushed, sweat covering his forehead. Axel stood, reaching out to help him up. Roxas leaned on the redhead, holding on as they started walking back to Zexions room.

'Thankyou...' Roxas said quietly as Axel helped him over to the bed, before landing unceremoniously in a nearby chair himself. Zexion had a new flannel ready, and as soon as they were settled, he pressed it to Roxas's forehead.

'You're overheating Roxas...' he commented. Roxas just hummed in agreement.

'Probably my fault...' Axel said. 'Sorry...' Roxas looked over at him.

'Why would it be your fault...?' he asked curiously.

'My bloods warmer than the other, ya know, with the fire and everything...' Axel answered vaguely.

'Oh right...wait... why do I have your blood?' Roxas asked, frowning slightly. Axel just blinked, looking at Zexion.

'Roxas, you lost too much blood, so I had to transfer Axel's blood to you...' Zexion told the blond carefully.

'Your body should get used to it Roxas...' Axel said, as Roxas's mind had a mini whirlwind thought; _I have Axel's blood in me?..._

Axel sighed, letting his head fall back, and closing his eyes.

'Can I stay here for a while Zexion?' he asked quietly. 'Don't think I can manage walking all the way to my own room...'

'Sure...' Zexion agreed, knowing the redhead was right. Roxas closed his eyes, falling asleep. Axel shifted slightly to get comfortable in the chair before speaking to Zexion, knowing Roxas was asleep.

'I'm amazed you haven't really chastised me yet Zex...' he commented softly, not wanting to wake the blond. 'Well...the only thing I could really do is tell Superior...' Zexion turned to look at the redhead. 'But you really are an idiot for doing it...' Axel sighed, closing his eyes.

'I'd contradict you, but...'

'You know that you can't...' Axel opened his eyes, staring at Zexion.

'What would you have had me do? Let him die?' he questioned.

'Of course not Axel...' Zexion responded calmly. 'You could've gotten him out of harms way, and then got Superior...' Axel rolled his eyes.

'Me, run away from a fight?' Zexion sighed.

'Sometimes it is better to do so...' he reminded him gently. Axel grunted, and looked over at Roxas.

'Why did you fight him on your own...' he wondered aloud, as Roxas shifted slightly in sleep. 'Well,' he continued, 'I'm beat. Wake me up if he wakes up again will ya Zex.'

'Will do...' Zexion promised him, replacing Roxas's warm flannel with a new cold one. Axel curled up as best he could on the small chair, falling slowly into sleep.

* * *

Reviewers get e-pies of their chosen flavour! ^^


	3. Trouble

Ok, so this ones pretty short i think... the next chapter is back to normal length, i promise! Much thanks andhuggles to MrsStvenJigsaw098 for the support and comments! i was kinda hoping for more than one reader, but... ones better than nothing! *huggles* ^/^

**Disclaimer**: If i owned it, i wouldnt need to come to places like these to get a fix of AkuRoku...

On with the story! =D

* * *

Chapter 3 – Trouble

'I don't see why we should bother looking for them...' Larxene commented, as she followed Saix and Xemnas down the corridor. 'It's not like Axel and Roxas ever pay attention anyway...'

'But its Zexy too!' Demyx reminded her, following along behind. Larxene rolled her eyes.

'Whatever. Are any of them worth it?' she asked dismissively.

'They are all worth it Larxene.' Saix reminded her.

'Stop sucking up to the boss Saix...' she said quietly, though the Superior still heard.

'Enough Larxene!' came Xemnas's voice from the front of the small group. Saix rolled his eyes. Larxene had a way of annoying everyone... even the boss...

Xemnas turned a corner and stopped abruptly, Saix stopping just behind him. Demyx, who wasn't paying proper attention, elt out a small exclamation as he walked into Saix.

'Honestly Dem, are you blind?' Larxene asked childishly.

'No...' Demyx replied, pouting slightly. Xemnas looked around at the charred and blackened walls of the corridor, taking it all in, before whirling round to face the other three once again.

'Find him!' he growled, hands clenched in fists at his sides. Saix nodded running off to start the search for the fiery redhead. Demyx ran off in the opposite direction, fearing what would happen if he disobeyed the Superior. Larxene sighed.

'So bothersome...' she drawled, before disappearing down a third corridor.

Saix's brief search of Roxas's room found nothing, and Larxene fared no better.

'Man, this kid is messy... guess he's been spending way too much time with the fireball...' she commented snidely, before leaving to search elsewhere. Demyx hit the jackpot as he opened the door to Zexions room.

'Wow!' he said, taking in the scene before him. Axel was still curled up asleep on the chair beside the bed where Roxas lay, covered in partly healed wounds, mumbling slightly in sleep. Zexion looked up at Demyx's comment, as Larxene appeared behind the musician. He thought for a minute, before his eyes widened slightly.

'Oh no... It was the meeting!' he muttered quietly to himself. Larxene strode up to him, folding her arms.

'Wanna explain this?' she asked, in a tone that clearly stated that Zexion _would_ explain, or he would get his head ripped off.

'Basically, there was this giant heartless, Roxas went after it by himself, got beat up, and Axel saved him.' he explained simply.

'And are you aware of the fact that he BURNT HALF THE CORRIDOR?' she asked.

'Yes I am...' Zexion replied quietly.

'Then I assume you were also aware of exactly what Axel did to achieve that...' Larxene smirked evilly. 'And you haven't told Superior... oh Zexion, what will he do when he finds out you've been hiding this from him?'

'I was going to tell him! I kind of got preoccupied with looking after Roxas...' Zexion informed her.

'So the squirt gets priority over the fact that Mr Oh so Flamy here could have killed us all?' she raged. Zexion rolled his eyes.

'He controlled himself...' Axel woke to the noise.

'Whus th'noise all 'bout...?' he asked sleepily, yawning widely.

'Basically, we're screwed...' Zexion told him.

'Huh?' Axel replied, looking around. 'Oh...' he commented, narrowing his eyes as he caught sight of Larxene. Roxas winced slightly, waking up himself.

'Oh the squirts awake too.' Larxene said sarcastically. 'Great. In case it had slipped your minds, there's a meeting...now...' At this, she turned and stormed out of the room.

'I haven't been awake for long and she's already annoying me...' Roxas commented quietly.

'Do we really have to go to this stupid meeting...?' Axel sighed. 'It'll just be 'oh, we're ever such a teensy weensy bit closer to kingdom hearts. Work harder'' he turned pleading eye on Demyx, still standing in the doorway. 'Cover for us?'

'Buuuut...!' Demyx whined. Axel glared at him.

'Take a look around Dem... Do we really look in a fit state to go to this pointless meeting?' he asked. Demyx sighed in resignation as he left the room.

'I'll do what I can...'

'I'll go to the meeting...' Zexion said, looking over at Axel. 'Look after Roxas...' Axel sighed, turning back to Roxas.

'Yeh...'

* * *

The offer of e-pie is still open for reviews...


	4. Conversation

I was origainally going to upload this Friday night, but ive been down with swine flu for a few days, and this is the first time ive had any energy to do much of anything! The chapter was already typed up, so should be fine... hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

Chapter 4 – Conversation

Roxas tried to move, wincing slightly. Axel put a gently hand on his shoulder.

'Hey... you shouldn't move around...' he chided him quietly. Roxas looked up at him and chuckled slightly.

'Yeah...' Axel sighed.

'I should have found the heartless sooner... Then you wouldn't be in this mess...'

'It's fine Axel...' Axel wearily waved a hand at all the bandages covering Roxas's body.

'How is this fine? If I'd have been a second later, you'd be dead.' He told him bluntly.

'I guess...' Axel tried to smile slightly, though his lips barely rose at all.

'How you feeling anyway?' he asked.

'I'm alright...' Roxas told him. Axel chuckles slightly, moving forward to rest his arms on the edge of the bed.

'Liar...'

'I feel fine...seriously Axel...' Axel looked at him for a minute before rolling his eyes.

'Whatever you say, tough guy...'

'You're always worrying about me Axel...' Roxas complained. 'I'm not a kid...' Axel just raised his eyebrows. Roxas looked at him.

'What?'

'You're almost 10 years younger than me...' Axel reminded him. Roxas closed his eyes.

'And? Still not a kid...' Axel sighed again.

'Fine...you're not a kid.' Axel acquiesced. 'But if you're gonna fight everything like you did that heartless, I'm not gonna stop worrying...'

'Ok... so maybe I'm not very good at fighting by myself...' Roxas agreed.

'You can say that again!' Axel commented.

'Oh come on Axel! You're my friend! You're meant to say things like 'oh, you're just having a bad day!' or something like that!' Roxas waves his arms at Axel, wincing slightly. 'Some friend...' he mumbled. Axels eyes widened slightly.

'I'm sorry Roxas! I didn't mean...' He sighed. 'I keep getting this all wrong...' Roxas chuckled slightly.

'I was joking Axel...' Axel frowned slightly.

'Roxas!' Roxas chuckled slightly, wincing again.

'So easy to trick...'

'Meanie...' Axel pouted. Roxas smiled at him.

'Aww come on Axel, cheer up!' Axel wiped his hands over his face.

'Sorry Rox... still tired... Looks like you've got more energy than me!'

'It's alright.' Roxas chuckled slightly. 'I'll probably pay for it later...'

'Just so you know, I'm not saving your butt like that again anytime soon...takes far too much effort!'

'You say that,' Roxas started, chuckling. 'But it's not in your nature to be selfish...' Axel smirked.

'Oh really?' Roxas looked at him.

'...What?...'

'Wellll...It's starting to get cold, and you've got the only blanket...' Axel started to pull the blanket away from Roxas.

'Nooooo! Axel, don't!' Roxas exclaimed.

'But I'm getting cold Rox...' Axel smirked.

'You can heat yourself up!'

'Not for a day or two after doing what I did I cant...' Roxas tried reaching for the blanket, but stopped, wincing, before he could get a grip on it. Axel continued to pull the blanket away, but much slower. Roxas pouted.

'Axeellll!' Axel pulled the blanket a little further, before sighing.

'Dammit...' He took the blanket he'd already pulled out, tucking it gently round Roxas. Roxas grinned, pulling the blanket up to his nose. Axel glared at him half-heartedly.

'If you even begin to tell me you were right...' he warned.

'I won't say a word' Roxas promised, giggling slightly. Axel sighed.

'I'll go fetch my own blanket...'

'You better come back...' Roxas told him. Axel chuckled.

'If I didn't?'

'I would hunt you down...' Roxas threatened.

'You wouldn't hurt me any more than I could steal your blanket, and you know it.' Axel smiled. 'You know I'll come back though. Just not used to being cold...' He stood up, walking to the door. 'See you in a bit...'

Roxas sighed slightly, closing his eyes.

Axel returned a few minute later with a big fuzzy red, orange and yellow blanket wrapped around him, and a contented expression on his face.

'Warm...' Roxas opened an eye and stared at him for a minute, giggling slightly. Axel frowned slightly.

'What?' Roxas closed his eyes again.

'Nothing, nothing...' Axel sat down on the chair beside the bed, resting his arms on the bed again. Roxas sighed slightly.

'You warm enough Rox?' Axel inquired.

'mmm? Yeah...' he replied. Axel smiled, resting his head on his arms. Roxas yawned slightly.

'Tired?' Axel asked quietly.

'Mmm...' he responded. Axel chuckled tiredly.

'Then sleep, silly Rox.'

'I'm not silly...' Roxas mumbled.

'Mmm, not all the time.'

'What do you mean by...that...?...' Roxas asked sleepily. Axel chuckled slightly.

'Well, you still believe we can't feel a thing. That's silly. We don't have hearts, but that doesn't mean we're completely blank...' he said tiredly. 'Then there's how obsessive you are about your ice-cream...'

'Have to hold on to something don't I?' Roxas mumbled on the verge of sleep. Axel smiled sleepily.

'Go to sleep Roxas, or you'll never heal...' he said softly.

'Mmmm...' Roxas responded, slowly falling asleep. Axel closed his eyes, and started to fall asleep himself, before Saix walked into the room.

'Lea...'he said.

'Hmm?' Axel looked up blearily. 'Saix...?' Saix sighed.

'Xemnas wants to see you...' he informed him. Axel wiped his tired face with his hands.

'Ah crap...' he mumbled.

'Move it...' Saix told him, not wanting to disappoint Xemnas by taking too long. Axel sighed, brushing Roxas's hand as he slowly pulled himself to his feet.

'Sorry Rox... I'll be back...' he said quietly, walking over to Saix. Saix looked over at Roxas.

'I don't understand why you care for him...' Axel just gave him a look. Saix looked back at him.

'What?...' Axel just shook his head and traipsed out to the corridor wearily. Saix shook his own head and followed him.

* * *

as always, reviews get e-goodies...


	5. Shaken

Hehe, heres another update! and since its christmas...ill be uploading 2 chapters today! yay! ^^ heres chapter 5...enjoy!

* * *

Axel followed Saix wearily down the many corridors towards the Superiors room.

'I assume this is about last night?' he enquired. Saix rolled his eyes slightly.

'Of course... you basically burnt down the walls...' the blue-haired man informed him. Axel winced slightly.

'It was that bad?'

'Yes...it was...'

'Oh man...' Axel mumbled, running a hand over his face. 'Xemnas is gonna kill me...'

'Mmmm... You'll just have to see what he says... Saix replied as they reached Xemnas's door. Saix pushed the door open, Axel taking a deep breath before walking in behind him. Xemnas was stood at the window covering the far wall of his room, looking out at the partly formed kingdom hearts.

'Xemnas, I've brought Axel...' Saix announced as they entered. Xemnas turned to face them, glaring daggers at Axel. The redhead desperately tried not to flinch under his gaze, knowing that weakness was frowned upon greatly by their silver haired superior.

'You know why you are here.' Xemnas stated. Axel just nodded, not quite trusting his voice.

'You know very well that I have forbidden that technique to be used anywhere within these walls!' Xemnas began. 'You are consistently rash, but this?' Axel flinched slightly, knowing there was no point in arguing. Rash didn't even come close half the time...

'Tell me why.' The Superior ordered. 'What reason could you possibly have to take such a great risk?' Axel took a deep breath, trying to compose himself.

'T-the heartless, it was too big.' he managed. It was the only way I could defeat it.'

'You could have come for any number of us.' Xemnas reminded him. 'We could have defeated it without the use of such destructive techniques!'

'There was no time!' Axel exclaimed without thinking.

'Time? There is always time, number eight! On what did you base this limit?' Axel looked at the floor, mumbling.

'You wouldn't understand...'

'...This doesn't have anything to do with him does it?...' Saix spoke up quietly. Xemnas walked right up to Axel, so that their noses almost touched.

'You dare to withhold information from me?' he said quietly, a deadly tone to his voice. Axel flinched again, wishing he was somewhere else. _I'm way too tired to be dealing with this right now..._

'You have information this impotent man refuses to tell me?' Xemnas asked of Saix, in response to his earlier comment. Saix looked over at Axel.

'He was protecting someone...' he told Xemnas. The Superior grabbed the front of Axel's coat, lifting him off the ground.

'Tell me...' he ordered menacingly. Axel gasped slightly at the sudden restriction.

'R-Roxas...'

'Why?' Axel couldn't tell him the real reason, it would be more than his life was worth. But, equally, if he told him nothing... He thought quickly.

'He wields the keyblade. We need him...' he said. Xemnas held him there for a minute longer, before putting him back down.

'We have fourteen. She also wields the keyblade. Thirteen is dispensable. There was no reason for you to use the forbidden technique! One more time, and I will have you disposed of.' Xemnas turned away, walking purposefully back to the window. 'Now get out of my sight!'

Saix smirked slightly at Axel as he slowly backed away to the door. As Axel passed, he wondered about the redheads reasoning. Why _would he save a fake friendship?..._

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Axel walked a short way down the corridor before stopping and leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to compose himself, before slowly walking back to Zexion's room, shaking slightly.

Roxas was curled up on the bed, still fast asleep. Axel went over to sit in the chair he was quickly becoming accustomed to, putting his head in his hands.

'Mmmm...' Roxas mumbled, snuggling his head into the pillow, starting to wake up slightly. Axel was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the blond move slightly as the redhead started to cry softly.

'Axel?...' Roxas said quietly.

'I-I'm fine...' Axel lied, still crying softly into the hands covering his own face. Roxas reached up to carefully move Axel's hands away from his face, looking worried.

'No you're not...' Axel tried to look away, not wanting him to see his weak moment. Roxas took his face in his hands gently, turning him to face him, before taking his hands again.

'What's wrong?' he pressed. Axel avoided looking him in the eye as he replied.

'Xemnas wanted to see me...'

'...About what happened?...' Roxas asked him. Axel nodded.

'I think I told you, the technique is forbidden. Xemnas, he... was rather unimpressed...'

'Oh...' Roxas replied, letting Axels hands drop from his own.

'We don't get on too well at the best of times, but...' Axel closed his eyes, taking another deep breath. He ran his hands over his face, wiping away the tears. 'I'm fine...really, just... a little shaken...'

'I'm...I'm sorry for getting you into so much trouble...' Roxas apologised quietly. Axel looked at him in surprise.

'It's not your fault Roxas... I chose to do it, knowing full well what the consequences should be. I was stupid to believe that I could get away with it...'

'It is my fault...' Roxas told him. 'I shouldn't have fought it by myself...'

'You had no choice...' Axel told him gently.

'I did...' Roxas insisted.

'What else were you supposed to do?' Axel asked. 'Everyone else was beyond the heartless. To get to someone else, you would have had to pass it.' He sighed. 'I knew what I was getting into. Don't blame yourself for what I've done.'

'But you still got into trouble...' Roxas mumbled.

'Yeh...' Axel acquiesced. 'Ugh, man... I need sleep... Saix came to fetch me before I had a chance...'

'Sleep then...' Roxas told him.

'Mmm... Can my head borrow a little bit of your bed?' Axel asked the blond.

'You can have the whole of it if you want...' Axel shook his head.

'You need it more than I do...' he insisted, before resting his head on the edge of the bed and closing his eyes, and sighing slightly. Roxas looked down at him and smiled. Axel shifted so that he had an arm underneath his head, slowly falling asleep.

Roxas just watched him for a while before lying back down on the bed, and falling asleep himself. Axel took his hand in sleep, clinging to it gently. Zexion entered the room shortly thereafter, smiling as he took in the scene before him.

* * *

review review review! Go on, you know you want to, its Christmas after all! ^^


	6. Nightmares

And the second chapter of the day! for Christmas! dont say i never give you anything... xD

* * *

Roxas gripped Axels hand as he started to wake up, Axel holding his too in sleep. Roxas looked over at him as he moved his head slightly and smiled. He was actually kinda cute like that... Axel frowned slightly, and Roxas let go of his hand, afraid that was what had made him frown, even though he wasn't yet awake. Axel shifted slightly, a deeper frown creasing his features.

'N-no...' he mumbled. Roxas frowned, watching him.

'...Axel?...' he whispered, afraid to wake the redhead.

'N-no...d-don't...don't hurt him...' Axel said a little louder. Roxas put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him without waking him.

'NO!' Axel cried, eyes suddenly flicking open. He was breathing heavily, not completely awake, trying to shake the nightmare. Roxas just stared at him before shaking his shoulder slightly.

'Axel?' he said quietly. Axel's eyes were slightly glazed as he turns to look at Roxas.

'R-Roxas...?'

'...are you alright?...' Roxas asked him. Axel's eyes cleared as he tried to get his breathing back under control.

'S-sorry..I-I think so...' he replied shakily. Roxas looked at him worriedly.

'You really do worry me sometimes Axel...' he told the redhead. Axel chuckled lightly, though Roxas could tell it was forced.

'...Do you want to talk about it?...' Roxas asked gently. Axel just shook his head and sighed.

'I need a drink...'

'...Ok then...' Roxas muttered, a little put out. Weren't they supposed to be friends? Didn't friends tell each other things?

'Do you want some water?' Axel asked as he got up to go to the sink, breaking Roxas's thoughts.

'Uh...no I'm fine thank you...' he replied. Axel splashed a little water on his face to help him compose himself again, before pouring himself a glass of water and downing it in one. He poured another before turning back to Roxas. Roxas looked at him and sighed, and Axel looked back questioningly.

'...How come...you were holding my hand...?' Roxas asked tentatively. Axel blinked.

'I was holding your hand?'

'Yeah...when I was sleeping...'

'I...don't know...' Axel admitted.

'...Oh...ok then...' Axel sat back down, holding his glass of water.

'Man...Wonder what's gonna happen today...' he mused.

'Dunno...' Roxas responded. 'We'll probably be put back onto missions...' Axel sighed.

'I probably will. Zexion will probably have requested you're off for a week or so though. In case it had slipped your mind, you're still seriously injured...' Axel reminded him.

'..But I feel fine...' Axel chuckled slightly.

'It'll wear off.' Axel told the blond. 'Trust me; I've been on the receiving end of Zexion's healing. I felt perfectly fine, went on a mission, and almost collapsed as soon as I walked out of the dark corridor...'

'Fine...' Roxas pouted, making Axel chuckle.

'Missing work already?' he asked.

'No...' Roxas replied. 'Just don't know what to do...'

'Hmm... I'll be right back...' Axel told him, walking out of the room. Roxas sighed, lying back down. Axel returned a few minutes later with a CD player, a few CDs, and a couple of books.

'This little lot kept me going while I was off...' Axel told Roxas.

'Thank you,' he said, smiling.

'Not sure if it's really your thing, but...'

'It'll be fine Axel' Roxas assured him. Axel smiled slightly, before Larxene burst into the room.

'Figured you'd be hiding out in here. Superior's ordered me to keep an eye on you for today's mission.' She announced, huffing. 'What does he think I am, a babysitter?' Roxas stared at her.

'Come on, get moving. We leave in 10 minutes. Don't be late...' she told Axel as she walked out of the door again. Axel put a hand to his head and sighed.

'Man...I think she's giving me a headache already...'

'Mmm...' Roxas agreed. 'It happens every day.'

'I'd better go before she castrates me for being late!' Axel said as he stood up again.

'Have fun!' Roxas told him, giggling.

'Yeh...' Axel said, pulling a face, before turning to him again. 'Don't over exert yourself. I know you feel fine, but...just take it easy, ok?'

'Course I will,' Roxas agreed before Axel left the room. Roxas sighed heavily, as Lexaeus entered the room.

'Zexio—' he trailed off as he caught sight of Roxas lying on the bed. 'Oh.'

'Uh hi Lexaeus...' Roxas said quietly.

'Seen Zexion?' the big man asked.

'Not today, sorry...' Roxas told him apologetically. Lexaeus sighed.

'I'll try the library...' He turned to leave, but turned back. 'Why are you here anyway?'

'I got into a bit of trouble, got beat up pretty bad and haven't really been able to get out of bed...'

'Hmm, that's too bad...' Lexaeus said. 'If you see Zexion, tell him I'm after him will you?'

''k...' Roxas agreed as the bigger man left the room. Roxas closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep again.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Axel walked in quietly, smiling as he saw Roxas fast asleep on the bed. He looked at what he'd brought back, and sighed slightly as he realised he'd have to wake Roxas for a little while. He gave the blonds shoulder a gentle shake.

'Roxas...' he said quietly.

'Mmm...' Roxas responded as he opened sleepy eyes.

'Sorry Rox...' Axel started. 'But your ice-creams gonna melt, and I've got nowhere to put it...' Roxas blinked a couple of times to wake himself up.

'...ice-cream?' he asked with wide eyes. Axel chuckled slightly.

'Well, I just finished a mission. Time for ice-cream, right?'

'Of course,' Roxas grinned. Axel handed him one of the ice-creams, watching Roxas's face light up as he put it in his mouth, before starting to eat his own. Roxas giggled, happy to have ice-cream. Axel gave a heavy sigh, leaning back in his chair.

'Am I glad that's over...' he muttered.

'I bet you are...' Roxas said. 'Especially if it was with Larxene...'

'If she wasn't busy giving me orders, or having a go at me for doing my own things, she was trying to flirt with me. A whole day... I hope they give me someone else tomorrow. I don't think I can take any more...' Axel told him melodramatically.

'Mmm... Hope they give you someone else too' Roxas told him as he took another lick of his ice-cream.

'Better still if they send me on my own...' Axel said.

'Which I doubt they will...'

'Mmm...Xemnas will have me on doubles until he's satisfied in not gonna go rogue on him...'

'Mmmm...'

'Which will probably be forever...' Axel lamented, finishing his ice-cream. Roxas giggled with his clean ice-cream stick in his mouth.

'Who knows?'

'Maybe they'll give me you when you're better... babysitting duty as a punishment...'

'Mmm... Wouldn't call it a punishment' Roxas said.

'But they might...' Axel told him, raising his ice-cream stick like a champagne glass. 'Here's to hoping, huh?' Roxas giggled and raised his too.

'Ah well...' Axel said. 'How's your day been?'

'...Can't remember most of it...' Roxas admitted, making the redhead chuckle.

'That boring huh?'

'Dunno...'

'Well...' Axel started. 'I'm beat, dunno about you...'

'Been asleep a lot today...' Roxas told him. Axel rolled his eyes.

'Well it's alright for some...' Roxas giggled.

'Hmm...Do you mind if I sleep in my bed tonight? I'm getting all cramped up sleeping here... I'll stay if you want...' Axel asked, not wanting to leave the blond.

'Its fine, I'll be alright here' he smiled.

'You sure? I really will stay if you want me too. Or if you want to sleep in my room...' Axel hazarded.

'I really don't mind Axel...' Roxas told him, yawning.

'Alright...well...I'll come see you in the morning, ok?' Axel gave in. 'And you can keep the stuff I gave you this morning, save your boredom tomorrow...'

'Sounds...good...' Roxas muttered, falling asleep almost instantly. Axel chuckled quietly.

'Tired huh? Night Rox...'

* * *

Christmas reviews would make me very very happy! =D


	7. Admission

Woo! longer chapter! ^^ i didnt really want to split the two conversations, so... MrsStevenJigsaw098 agreed a double length chapter would be cool, so... not sure its quite double length, but its longer than most of the others.

Well... enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: dont own it. if i did, theyd have to rate it a little higher...xD

* * *

Chapter 7 – Admission

Axel yawned, rubbing a hand over his face as he stood and stretched. _Man...Wonder who I'll get dumped with today... _He got dressed, wandering over to Zexion's room to see Roxas.

'...oh man...' Roxas pulled the blanket over his head as Axel walked in.

'Oh come on Rox, I don't look that bad in the mornings...' he said jokingly.

'Too bright...' Roxas mumbled from under the covers. Axel chuckled slightly.

'Face this way then.' Axel suggested helpfully. 'It's not so bright...' Roxas looked up at him, his hair a complete mess. Axel put a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh. Roxas pouted, trying to sort out his hair. Axel burst out laughing at his failed attempts, making Roxas frown sleepily.

'I-I'm sorry Rox!' Axel managed, getting himself under control again. He went over to Roxas, sorting out his hair for him. Roxas smiled, blushing slightly.

'Thank you...'

'Welcome...' Axel sighed. 'I'd better go see who I'm partnered with today...'

'Have fun' Roxas told him, giggling. Axel started walking back towards the door.

'If its Larxene again, I swear...' Roxas laughed. Axel grinned disarmingly at him.

'And you better not be asleep when I come back with ice-cream!'

'I'll try not to be...' Roxas agreed.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

'Nice of you to join us Axel...' Xemnas said scathingly as the redhead walked into the main hall. 'Demyx is already waiting for you in Twilight Town...'

'Have fun...' Xigbar chuckled as Axel opened a dark corridor. _Demyx huh? Shouldn't be too bad..._

Demyx was stood on the other side, stretching.

'Yo Dem' Axel announced his presence.

'Hey Axe!' the energy filled blond responded.

'I hear you're on babysitting duty today huh?' Axel said.

'I wouldn't call it babysitting,' Demyx replied. 'You're older than me!'

'You're here to keep an eye on me though, right? Make sure I don't go psycho or something...'

'Something like that' Demyx admitted.

'Well, let's get this over with...' Axel sighed. 'What are we doing today?'

'Think its recon' Demyx told him.

'Oh joy... shouldn't take too long' Axel started looking around.

'...Soooo...' Demyx began.

'So...?' Demyx looked at him.

'So... You like Roxas?...' he continued. Axel hesitated for a second, before carrying on, hoping the blond didn't notice.

'Um... Why do you ask?' he enquired hesitantly.

'Dunno... I won't judge you if you do...' Axel just looked at him for a minute before giving in.

'Well...maybe. I'm not sure, but... There was something, just... seeing him so helpless with the heartless, I just couldn't... I lost it, so... I Dunno. I guess there's something there...' Axel spurted out. Demyx put an arm round his shoulders.

'Dude... you got it bad...' Axel blushed slightly.

'I don't know what you mean...' Demyx grinned.

'Oh come on man! You love him!' Demyx said cheerfully.

'What?' Axel looked at him. 'That's... I... we don't have hearts...'

'Yeah, but you remember what it feels like...' Axel blushed harder, looking away again.

'Yeh, but... I never said...'

'Sure, you may not have said it, but your face says it all.' Demyx informed him. 'I've seen the way you look at him.' Axel gave in, knowing he was never going to win this.

'Is it really that obvious..?' He asked quietly.

'To be honest...yes... Guess to everyone apart from Roxas and Xion, guess they're too young.' Axel winced slightly.

'Everyone?' Demyx chuckled.

'Well I'm not entirely sure...'

'Oh man...'

'Don't worry about it man...' Demyx assured him.

'Xemnas will never pair us again if he realises...' Axel looked at the floor.

'Well we'll just have to wait and see' Axel sighed.

'You won't tell him... or Roxas... will you?' he almost begged the blond.

'Of course not man!' he agreed readily. Axel sighed again in relief.

'Good...'

'Come on! Quicker we get this mission done the faster you get to see Roxas.' Axel hit him on the arm playfully.

'Don't start Dem!' Demyx chuckled.

'That hurt!'

'Aw come on... I didn't hit you that hard...' Axel grinned.

'Well I'm a stick!'

'I'm not?'

'I'm more of a stick than you are! And you fight, I don't!' Axel rolled his eyes.

'You need to man up Dem... Seriously...' he told him.

'All I wanna do is sit back and jam on my sitar.' Axel chuckled.

'The whole point of this organisation is to kill heartless and collect hearts...' Axel reminded him. 'Why are you even here then?'

'Cus of my mad recon skills!' he grinned.

'Come on then...' Axel gestured to the buildings around them. 'Show me your amazing recon skills!'

'Let's see...' Demyx started looking around. Axel stood next to him, letting him work.

'Hmmmm...' Demyx continued. _That obvious huh? Well. Damn..._ Axel thought to himself. Demyx started looking along the ground as Axels mind wandered.

'Right! Think I have everything I need!' Demyx announced with a grin.

'Huh?' Axel responded eloquently. 'Oh. Really?'

'Yep!' Axel blinked.

'That was quick...' Demyx chuckled.

'Told you I'm good' he smiled again. Axel chuckled too.

'Still got half the day left...'

'We could RTC, so then you could spend time with Roxas?'

'Hmm, yeh... I just gotta go do something before we head back though...'

'Alright then' Demyx agreed.

'Wait here, I'll be right back...' Axel told him, disappearing down the street.

'Will do!' Demyx called to his retreating back. Axel returned a few minutes later, holding a few ice creams. Demyx's eyes widened.

'Ice cream?' Axel chuckled.

'Yeh. I wasn't sure if you'd want one, but... I got you one anyway...'

'Yay!' Demyx grinned, taking the offered ice cream.

'It's just a thing... me and Roxas do... Ice cream after missions...' he chuckled again slightly.' Probably makes no sense to you...' Demyx chuckled.

'Fair enough then.'

'Well, lets go, before Roxas's ice cream melts...'

'Yeah, come on' Demyx agreed, opening a portal.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

When Axel walked into Zexion's room, Roxas was blaring music through Axel's headphones loud enough for the redhead to hear from the doorway. He walked over, holding an ice cream in front of the blonds face. Roxas's eyes widened, and he grabbed it from Axels grasp, grinning. Axel chuckled, miming removing the headphones. Roxas took them out, turning off the music.

'Wow... you had that on loud...' Axel commented.

'Mmmm was trying to keep myself awake.' Roxas replied.

'You can't still be tired...' Axel said disbelievingly. 'All you've done for days is sleep!'

'I know... but recently I have been really tired...' Axel sat next to him on the bed.

'Sleepyhead' he smiled.

'Mmm...' Roxas licked his ice cream.

'I had Dem today.' Axel told him.

'Oh that's not that bad!' Roxas commented.

'No, not really' Axel agreed. 'He's a whiz at recon, so... we finished early.' Roxas giggled.

'Fair enough.'

'So, what you been up to? Listening to that all day?' Axel asked.

'Yeh basically' Roxas said, chuckling slightly, taking a bit of his ice cream. Axel rolled his eyes.

'Well I haven't had anything else to do!' Roxas exclaimed.

'I gave you some books...' Axel reminded him.

'Mmmm... Didn't want to read...'

'Well... what do you want to do?' Axel enquired. 'I'm sure I can find something... You cant just listen to music all day. It'll get boring...'

'Dunno what I wanna do... wanna get out of here...' Axel chuckled.

'Well I can try and beg Zexion to let you go back to your room when he comes back if you want...' Axel suggested.

'That would be nice,' Roxas smiled.

'Alright. I'll see if I can convince him'

'Yay!' Roxas said, yawning. Axel rolled his eyes.

'You're tired again already?'

'Yeah...' Roxas replied, yawning again. Axel sighed, getting off the bed.

'Sleep then...' he said reluctantly.

'Mmmm...' Roxas lay back on the bed, eyes half closed. 'You better not go anywhere...'

'Man, you're clingy when you're tired...' Axel chuckled slightly.

'Mmmm...' Roxas agreed, falling asleep. Axel leant against the wall, looking out of the window for a change.

'Hi Zex,' Axel said, hearing the blue haired man enter the room.

'Hey, how is he doing?' he asked.

'Stupidly tired, fed up,' Axel told him. 'He wants to go back to his own room.'

'Hmmmm... He should be able to go back to his room...' Zexion decided. 'Just has to be careful...' Axel smiled.

'He'll be glad to hear it...' he said, going over to the sink for a drink.

'Mmmm...!' Roxas mumbled, gripping onto the covers. Axel went over to him.

'Rox...?' Roxas relaxed slightly then gripped the covers again. Axel sat down and put a gentle hand on Roxas's shoulder. Roxas frowned.

'Mmm...! N-no...' He muttered. Axel rubbed his shoulder gently, forgetting Zexion was in the room.

'Hey... shh... it's alright...' he said quietly.

'N-no...!' _Oh man... what else can I do?_ Axel thought to himself. _I could hug him, but... then he'd probably wake up and wonder what the hell I was doing..._ He watched Roxas for a minute. _Screw it... it can't be any worse than leaving him..._ Axel put an arm under Roxas's shoulders, pulling him up slightly into a gentle hug, rubbing his back smoothly.

Roxas gripped onto him, slowly waking up.

'Shh...' Axel said quietly, not realising Roxas had woken. Roxas smiled slightly, closing his eyes again. Axel continued to rub his back soothingly, feeling him relax. _Finally... glad I didn't wake him..._

Roxas snuggled into him. _Rox..._ Axel pulled his head onto his shoulder to make it more comfortable. Roxas fell back asleep, Axel just holding him, burying his head slightly in Roxas's hair. Zexion smiled slightly as Axel closed his eyes.

'Axel?' Zexion began quietly. 'Do you want to move him to his bedroom...? Axel blinked.

'Um... Zex... forgot you were here...' he mumbled. 'Uh, yes? That was kind of what I asked...'

'Well you can move him now.' Axel looked down at Roxas's sleeping form, held in his arms.

'I don't want to wake him...'

Ok then...' Axel sighed.

'He looks so calm when he's asleep...' he muttered. Zexion smiled.

'I see the way you look at him...'

'Huh?' Axel said eloquently, not paying attention.

'I see the way you look at him Axel...' Zexion repeated. Axel sighed, closing his eyes again.

'Not you as well...' Zexion chuckled slightly.

'What?' Axel asked.

'Nothing... Just that you're terrible at hiding your feelings...' Zexion told him. Axel looked at him resignedly.

'And what feelings would those be?'

'You know what feelings I'm talking about...' Axel sighed.

'He doesn't know...'

'He's too young to know about those sorts of feelings...'

'Mmm...' Axel agreed. 'I'd appreciate it being kept that way...'

'He will find out at some point I hope you know...' Zexion reminded him.

'I know, I just... I don't want to lose him...' Axel said quietly.

'Who's to say that maybe he has those same feelings?' Axel chuckled sarcastically.

'That would be too much to hope for...'

'You never know' Zexion smiled.

'I wish...' Axel brushed a lock of Roxas's hair out of his face sighing. 'I'll take him to his room... get him out of your way...' Zexion smiled.

'Just don't do anything o him.' Axel glared at him.

'I wouldn't lay a hand on him...' Zexion chuckled.

'I know, I know.' Axel gently put his other arm under Roxas's legs, lifting Roxas up. Roxas gripped onto Axel slightly, leaning his head on Axel's chest, making the redhead smile.

* * *

reviews make me very happy! ^^


	8. Mission

Woo! another chapter! i wanna post some chapters following this, cos theyre awesome! so... heres the next chapter, a little early ;) Enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: yeh, i own the lot! ...i wish...

* * *

Chapter 8 – Mission

Axel knocked on Roxas's door.

'Hello?' came the blond's voice. Axel entered the room.

'Morning Rox!' he greeted cheerfully.

'Hey Axel' Roxas replied, smiling.

'Guess what?'

'...What?'

'You're back on missions!' Axel informed him. It had been a week that Roxas had been stuck in his room, slowly healing, and he knew it had been driving him crazy. His response was no surprise to the redhead.

'Really? Yes!' Roxas grinned widely.

'Yep, you're with Lexaeus today. You're leaving in half an hour.' Axel confirmed. 'I still have your other coat... I'll get Marly to fix it before I leave.' Roxas smiled.

'Marly and his powers with a sewing needle...'

'I swear... he should be a girl...' Axel commented. Roxas giggled.

'Well we need some girly guys around,' he said. After all, who would mend their clothes if Marluxia wasn't there?

'I guess...where would we be without him?' Axel chuckled. 'Well, id better go find him. I'm leaving soon too... I'll see you later!'

'Bye!' Roxas said as the redhead left the room.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

'Hello?' Marluxia said to the knock at his door.

'Hey Marly...' Axel said as he entered the room. 'Can you do me a favour?'

'Sure, what is it Axey?' Axel held out the coat.

'Roxas's coat needs fixing, and he only has one spare... He's back on missions today, so...' he told him.

'Sure, I'll do it' Marluxia agreed with a smile, taking the coat and starting on it immediately.

'Thanks Marly!' Axel said. 'I'll come back later for it, alright?'

'Yep!'

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

'We're on recon,' Lexaeus told Roxas. 'Something easy to start you back on...' Roxas smiled.

'That's good.' Lexaeus started down the path, Roxas following close behind.

A small group of heartless suddenly appeared in front of them, and Lexaeus started fighting them. Roxas summoned his keyblades as the big man got rid of a couple. He started attacking them with Lexaeus, and it didn't take long for the pair to kill them all. Roxas sighed slightly, following Lexaeus, who had already started moving on.

More heartless appeared a short way down the path and Roxas started attacking them, finishing them quickly. He shook his head slightly.

'More heartless than normal on recon...' Lexaeus commented.

'...Yeah...' Roxas agreed, suddenly stopping. Lexaeus turned when he realised Roxas wasn't following, and looked at the blond questioningly. Roxas looked back, and smiled slightly. Lexaeus nodded, continuing on round the corner.

'Wow... there's a ton of heartless here...' he observed, starting to fight a few. Roxas went after him, attacking them. For every one they killed, there was another to replace it.

'These never end!' Roxas exclaimed. Lexaeus grunted in acknowledgement as they both continued fighting the never ending stream of heartless.

'This was supposed to just be simple recon...' Lexaeus growled in annoyance.

'Y-yeah...' Roxas replied, shaking his head. Roxas fought a few more before suddenly collapsing. Lexaeus heard him hit the ground and turned.

'Roxas?' Roxas didn't respond. 'Damn...' he backed to where Roxas lay, fighting away the last of the heartless. Kneeling next to the boy, he shook his shoulder gently.

'Hey... Wake up kid...' Roxas stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. Lexaeus sighed. 'Man... I'll take you back to Zexion...' He opened a portal directly to Zexion's room, and carried Roxas through. Zexion looked up at him, seeing Roxas.

'...Oh dear...'

'He collapsed while we were trying to fight off a whole horde of heartless...' Lexaeus told him.

'Told them he wasn't ready yet...' Zexion mumbled. 'Lay him on the bed.' Lexaeus carried him over, lying him down.

'I'd better report to Xemnas...' Zexion nodded.

'Yeah.' Lexaeus left, and Zexion sighed, shaking his head.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Axel knocked on Roxas's door.

'Hey Rox, I brought you back some more ice cream...' Zexion came out of his room across the hall.

'Axel, he's not in there.'

'Oh... did I beat him back? Thought he was doing recon...'

'Yeah, sadly he beat you back but he's in here.' Zexion told him. Realisation dawned on Axels face as Zexion's words sunk in.

'Crap! Is he ok?' he ran past Zexion into his room.'

'He's fine Axel...' Zexion tried to tell the redhead as Roxas sat himself up.

'Roxas!' Axel exclaimed. 'Are you alright? What happened?'

'I'm fine... think I just collapsed...' Roxas told him.

'That is not fine, Roxas!' Axel said worriedly.

'Seriously Axel! I'm fine!' Roxas sighed and pulled himself up off the bed. Axel put a hand on his shoulder.

'Are you sure...?'

'Yes I'm sure, stop worrying about me!' Axel sighed.

'Alright... Does Xemnas know?'

'Dunno... I'll go tell him.' Roxas said.

'I'll come with you...'

'No! You stay here!' Axel was taken aback.

'...Roxas...'

'I need to do some things by myself Axel...' Axel sighed.

'Fine...' he acquiesced as Roxas left to see Xemnas. Axel turned to Zexion.

'Is he really ok?'

'He's fine Axel. He's probably just not used to the physical strain...' Zexion assured him.

'He wasn't ready...' Axel said quietly.

'No...' Zexion agreed. 'I told them he wasn't, but they still went ahead with it...' Axel sighed again.

'I should have known...'

'Yeah... ah well...'

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Roxas walked towards Xemnas's room, hearing the Superiors voice as he got closer.

'—have two keyblade masters.' Roxas stopped just outside the door. 'He had no reason to save the boy.'

'He probably has his reasons...' Saix voice followed.

'He is dispensable, fourteen can collect hearts...' Roxas's eyes widened.

'That is true...' Saix agreed.

'If it becomes too much of a problem, I'll just have to arrange his disposal...'

'Well he's causing Axel to drift from our goal...'

'But is that thirteen influencing eight, or is it just eight becoming more rebellious of his own volition...?' Xemnas asked.

'Mmmm... Axel was never one to drift from goal...' Saix reminded him. Roxas looked at the floor.

'I wouldn't be so sure... but perhaps if we removed them both...'

'We need Axel... more than Roxas...'

'True...' Xemnas agreed. 'The fire is useful against the heartless...' Roxas sighed, and slowly walked off back to his room.

A little while later, Axel knocked on his door again.

'Roxas?'

'...yeah?...' Axel walked in.

'So, did you talk to Xemnas?' he asked.

'No... Didn't get round to it...' Roxas was looking at the floor.

'But... was he not there?'

'No he was... so was Saix... they were talking about how... how they were planning on getting rid of me...' Axels eyes widened slightly.

'Getting rid of you?' he exclaimed.

'Yeah... they said I'm not needed now they have Xion...'

'But they can collect twice as many hearts with the both of you around! Besides, if they only need one keyblade master, why employ Xion in the first place?'

'I don't know...' Roxas said. 'But I'm not disappearing by their hand...'

'Why are they singling you out though... what makes you so different from Xion?'

'...You...' Roxas looked up at him. Axel stared at him for a minute.

'...Me...?'

'Yeah... apparently because if you caring for me... I deserve to disappear because I drift you from your goal...'

'What? Since when?' Axel exclaimed again. 'Besides, I'm sure there isn't one member of this organisation without ulterior motives...'

'...I'm just not needed... so what's the point of me staying here? I don't want to disappear especially by their hand!'

'Well what else can you do?'

'...There's nothing else Axel... I'm going...' Roxas told him.

'...Going...?'

'I'm not staying here Axel... I'm leaving...'

'Leaving... as in...'

'Leaving the Organisation...'

'Leaving the... but Roxas! You... think this through Roxas. Where would you go? What would you do? This is all you have, all any of us have. There's no point in leaving just because of some stupid conversation you happened to overhear...'

'I can and I will... You can't stop me Axel!' Roxas shouted.

'Roxas. Please... You've only been thinking about this a really short while. At least wait until tomorrow... give yourself some time to think about it properly...' Roxas frowned, standing up.

'Rox...' Roxas walked past him in silence. 'Roxas, listen. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I just don't want you to do this suddenly, and regret it later. I want you to be absolutely sure this is what you want to do, so just... give yourself a little time, please?'

'Axel... I know what I want to do...' Axel stood up, pulling him round to face him, a worried look in his eyes.

'Tomorrow... Roxas... please... just until tomorrow...' he asked.

'...Why should I? I've decided what I'm going to do so just... just deal with it!' Roxas told him decisively. Axel looked pained as he looked Roxas in the eye.

'Roxas, you can't just spring this on me and expect me to say 'yes that's fine, off you go, I'll help you pack...'! If not for you, then for me, just... in begging you... wait until tomorrow Roxas...' Axel pleaded. Roxas looked at him, then down at the floor.

'Fine...' Axel sighed in relief.

'Thank you...' Roxas sighed.

'But... only for you...'

'Ok...you will think about it? Not just... leave...' Axel asked.

'Yeah... I'll think about it...'

'Alright...' Axel took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck. 'Man... You scared me... I really thought you were about to walk out of here right now...'

'Yeah...' Roxas said. 'I thought I was too...'

'Ok... right... well... um... I'll leave you to it then...' Roxas sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Axel returned to his own room wrapped in thoughts of his own. _Damn...please don't leave Roxas... I don't know what I'd do..._


	9. Leaving

Aaaaaaand thing start to get reeeeeeeeal interesting now! hehe ^^

Enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: ...i wish...xD

* * *

Chapter 9 – Leaving

Roxas rose early the next morning, sighing as he dragged himself out of bed. He pulled on some clothes, and resigned himself to what he was about to do. He knew Axel didn't want him to go, but... he had nothing to stay for. If he left early enough, he figured he could be long gone before anyone even knew he had left.

He left his room, running down the hallway, only to find Saix blocking his exit.

'We don't accept resignations' he stated bluntly.

'I have nothing to say to you...' Roxas replied, summoning his keyblades. Saix's eyes narrowed before he summoned his own weapon, lunging at the blond. Roxas blocked the attack, swinging his keyblades at Saix head and side, hitting him hard enough to leave the man dazed. Saix winced, falling to the ground as Roxas kicked him, running past his fallen form.

'Dammit...' Saix muttered, pulling himself up, running back down the corridor the way Roxas had come.

Axel was fast asleep, thinking of the previous night's conversation even in sleep. _Wonder what he decided... I hope he stays... _A loud bang on his door woke him.

'Huh? Yeh?' he mumbled loud enough for whoever was on the other side of the door to hear.

'Axel! Roxas is running out!' came Saix's voice. Axel stumbled to the door, opening it sleepily as he tried desperately to wake up.

'Huh?'

'It's Roxas... he's running out of the castle...' Saix told him again.

'What?' Axel ran out of his room and down the corridor, not bothering with his coat. Roxas was still running down the corridor, and it didn't take long for Axel to catch up enough to see him.

'Roxas!'

'Dammit...' Roxas muttered to himself, trying to run faster to get away from the redhead. Axel sped up, desperately trying to catch up. _Man... slow down already..._

'Roxas. Wait!' he called.

'Why should i?' he called back. Axel finally caught up with him, and Roxas stopped, admitting defeat.

'Well for a start, you haven't even said goodbye...' Roxas looked at the floor.

'...I didnt want to...' Axel looked confused.

'But...why?'

'I-it would hurt too much...' Roxas told him quietly. Axel sighed.

'So... your minds made up?'

'Yeah...' Axel stared at him, considering for a minute, before his eyes widened as he remembered.

'But if you leave, they'll send someone out to destroy you!' he reminded him.

'..No-one would miss me...' Roxas told him, starting to walk off again.

'That's not true!' Axel exclaimed. 'Roxas...' Roxas stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

'I...I would...' Axel continued quietly. Roxas mumbled his reply.

'No you wouldn't...' he walked off once again.

'Roxas! Please...' Axel shouted after him, as tears started to form in his eyes. 'Don't leave...' Roxas closed his eyes for a minute, then carried on walking.

'Will nothing I say convince you to stay?' Axel pleaded.

'...No... I've made up my mind...' Axel sighed in defeat, letting the tears fall freely as he watched Roxas walk away. Roxas bit his lip slightly as he took the hardest steps he'd ever taken. He would miss the redhead, and, deep down, he knew that Axel really would miss him too, but... he couldn't stay... Axel fell to his knees behind him, closing his eyes. Then he spoke, just loud enough for Roxas to hear.

'I...I love you... Roxas...' Roxas stopped walking, turning to look at him.

'Don't... Don't just say stuff like that!' Axel looked back up at him, tears streaming down his face.

'I love you, and... If you left, I don't know what I'd... please, stay...' he said, a little louder.

'Y-You can't just say stuff like that!' Roxas exclaimed, not quite sure how to react. Axel sighed, looking away.

'Y-you don't have to believe me, I-I just... I thought you should know...' he said dejectedly.

'I-its not that I don't believe you, its just...' Roxas managed. 'How can you love me?...'

'I... don't know... I can't explain, but... I do. I know I do...' Roxas looked at the floor.

'Rox...?' Roxas looked up slightly, acknowledging him. Axel sighed again.

'If you're leaving, please... just go... don't... don't drag it out...' he asked quietly. Roxas walked over to him.

'...How can I leave?... When you've said something like that?' Axel looked up at him tearfully.

'You... You'll stay...?' he asked disbelievingly.

'...I'll stay... but only for you...' Axel looked at him with hopeful eyes.

'Really?' Roxas smiled slightly.

'Yeah...' Axel smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around Roxas's waist, burying his face in his stomach.

'Thank you...' Roxas stroked his hair a little.

'Anytime...' Axel just stayed there, not letting go. He was almost afraid that if he let go, Roxas would just turn wround and start walking away again, despite everything he'd just said. Roxas looked down at him, blushing slightly. Axel was still crying, and he had to force out his next words.

'Don't ever do that again... Promise me...' Roxas lifted Axels face up with a hand.

'Don't cry... Not for me...' Axel smiled slightly again.

'Why not...?'

'I don't... I don't like seeing you hurt... especially on my part...' Roxas admitted. Axel chuckled slightly, trying to stop the flow of tears.

'And you accuse me of worrying...' Roxas sighed slightly, closing his eyes as Axel let him go, standing up. When he opened his eyes, he found himself blinking rapidly, fighting back tears of his own. Axel put a gentle hand on his cheek, smiling softly.

'Hey... don't you start crying too...' Roxas looked up at him. 'One of us breaking down is enough...' Roxas smiled.

'I...I guess...' Axels hand was still resting on Roxas's cheek, and the blond bit his lip slightly. _Why is my stomach screwing up...? _Axel started to lean forward slightly, a little unsure, making Roxas blush harder. _Screw it..._ Axel thought, gently pressing his lips against Roxas, leaving the boy room to back away. Roxas's eyes widened, blushing even harder. Axel stayed a moment longer, then released him, backing off slightly.

Roxas blinked, covering his cheeks. Axel smiled slightly, unsure of his reaction.

'Roxas...?' he asked gently. Roxas looked up at him.

'W-why are my cheeks burning?... A-and my stomach feels like it's doing flips...' Axel chuckled slightly at the innocently flushed face looking up at him.

'Sorry...'

'...W-what is this?...' Roxas asked. Axel sighed.

'It's kind of hard to explain...' he tilted his head slightly, considering. 'We could go somewhere else and talk about it... if you want...' Roxas nodded. 'Ok, well... I think we missed ice-cream yesterday?'

'Yeah we did' Axel smiled.

'Come on, I'll buy you some more.' Roxas smiled, giggling slightly. Axel opened a portal, tentatively holding out a hand to Roxas. Roxas looks at him for a moment before slowly holding his hand. Axel smiled, pulling him through the portal.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Roxas stared down at his ice-cream. They were sat in their usual spot, on the tower in twilight town. Axel sighed, and Roxas turned to him questioningly.

'Roxas...you...' he faltered, and started again. 'I thought you would pull away...'

'Why would you think that?' Axel blinked.

'Well...you... I never... I didn't know what you would think...' Roxas smiled.

'Silly Axel...' Axel looked at him questioningly.

'So... you didn't mind?' he asked carefully.

'I...I guess not...' Roxas admitted. Axel sighed in relief.

'That... That's good...' Roxas looked back at his ice cream. Axel chuckled slightly, trying to lighten the mood.

'Your stomach did flips huh?'

'Yeah...' Roxas said. 'Its never happened before...'

'Well... It was only when I... kissed you... right?' he asked, unsure.

'Yeah...' Axel smiled, and Roxas looked up at him again.

'...Is...that a good thing?'

'Well that depends.' Axel began, trying to choose his words carefully. 'I'm pretty sure it means you liked it, but... whether that's a good thing or not, is up to you...' He looked away slightly, fearing the imminent rejection he would receive from his friend. Roxas smiled, and that smile slowly turned into a grin as Axel went back to his ice cream. Roxas leaned over and quickly kissed Axel on the cheek. Axel blinked in surprise.

'R-Rox...' Roxas giggled, and Axel smiled again. 'You...' he grinned, putting an arm round Roxas. Roxas grinned too, making Axel chuckle. 'I assume... you liked it then...?' Roxas nodded.

'Mmm hmmm!' Axel looked away slightly to hide the huge grin that had started to spread across his face. Roxas moved Axels face back to face him.

'Don't hide it,' he smiled.

'Sorry, I just... I never thought...'

'You never thought I would like you back that way?' Roxas asked for him. Axel blinked again.

'Man... You're perceptive today...' he chuckled. 'Yeh... I was worried that if I ever told you, you wouldn't feel the same, and it would ruin everything... I was afraid I would lose you if I said anything, so... that's why when you were going to leave...' Roxas smiled.

'You could never lose me Axel...' Axel pulled him in, kissing his cheek. Roxas giggled, blushing slightly. Axel smiled.

'We should probably head back...' he said. 'I haven't even got my coat on, and we were probably supposed to leave on missions over an hour ago...'

'Probably...' Roxas agreed reluctantly. Axel sighed.

'Xemnas is not gonna be happy with us...' his eyes widened. 'If Saix told him what you... Crap!' He opened a portal.

'Oh man...'Roxas sad quietly, biting his lip.

'We'll go see him together, that way...' Axel sighed, cursing under his breath. He took Roxas's hand. 'Come on.' Roxas gripped his hand tightly as they walked through the portal, back to the castle, and whatever punishment awaited them there.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter! Reviews make me happy ^^


End file.
